


Three in the Morning

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [36]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Late at Night, Phone Calls & Telephones, Tony Stark makes terrible life choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper’s used to getting calls in the middle of the night. She’s never liked it and she always made that quite clear to Tony when she bailed him out of jail or picked him up on some shady street corner or helped with whatever he’d managed to get himself into that time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/605837.html?thread=84207757#t84207757) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

After years of working for a not quite stable Tony, Pepper’s used to getting calls in the middle of the night. She’s never liked it and she always made that quite clear to Tony when she bailed him out of jail or picked him up on some shady street corner or helped with whatever he’d managed to get himself into that time.

But she thought they’d moved past things like that in past few years. After they’d gotten together and he’d managed not to die and the Avengers had gotten together, the middle of the night phone calls had dwindled until she hadn’t gotten one for months. Until today that is.

Groaning, Pepper rolled over on the bed until she could reach her phone. She noticed in a vague, sleepy kind way that it looked like Tony’d never made it home, though she’d already guessed that since someone was calling her at three in the morning.

“Hello?” she said, quite a bit more sharply than she’d meant to, but she was tired goddamnit.

“Um, Ms. Potts?”

Pepper pulled the phone away from her ear, staring at it for a moment in confusion. That sounded like Steve’s voice. Why in the world would he be calling her at this time?

“Yes, speaking,” she said. “What’s the matter, Steve?”

“We sort of need you to bail us out of jail,” he said meekly. She could just picture him doing the whole totally innocent man from the past thing he did. She didn’t believe it for a second.

“What did you and Tony do this time?” she asked with a sigh. “And why is Tony not the one calling me?”

“Me, Tony, Clint, and Thor, actually,” he said. There was a muffled sound of retching in the background and Pepper winced. “Tony’s a little indisposed at the moment. He decided it would be a good idea to get into a drinking contest with Thor.”

Pepper sighed again. “I’ll be there in twenty minutes,” she said, then hung up the phone. She lay in bed for a moment longer before getting up and grabbing yesterday’s clothes. Phone calls in the middle of the night were the worst.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
